Phineas en Ferb Cliptastische Top Tien
|image= |caption= Het Engelse logo voor deze special |production = 211 |location= |dus= October 16, 2009 http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/117696_0136.htm (DC) October 12, 2009 http://www.daemonstv.com/2009/09/04/fans-invited-to-vote-for-favorite-phineas-and-ferb-songs/ (DXD) |xdnl= March 28, 2010 |dcnl= May 24, 2010 |participants= Phineas and Ferb universum: Danville burger. Echte wereld: Phineas and Ferb fans over de hele wereld. |description= *Uit de Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Marathon reclame* - "Ze hebben hun beste liedjes achter elkaar gezet.."..Het dak gaat eraf, want tijdens de Phineas en Ferb Cliptastic Marathon kun je genieten van de 18 coolste Phineas and Ferb clips." }} Liedjes Stembare liedjes *Gitchee Gitchee Bow *Ik krijg je *Kleine broertjes *Strandtuinfeest *Ik heb geen ritme *Truck rijdend beest *Ik hou van je mam *Hij is een pestkop *Mijn fijne vijand *Mijn eigen mummie en ik *Die goeie slechte tijd *Doe niks meer dag *Eekhoorn in mijn broek *Koningin van Mars *Mijn broer dat grote loeder *S.U.P.E.R. F.O.U.T. *Phinedroids en Ferbots *Ketens Om *Doe mee met de Betty's *Perry het Vogelbekdier Resultaat * Doe mee met de Betty's * Koningin van Mars * Ik heb geen ritme * Ik hou van jou mam * S.U.P.E.R. F.O.U.T. * Eekhoorns in mijn broek * Kleine broertjes * Ik krijg je * Strandtuinfeest * Gitchee Gitchee Bow *Ook verschenen Mijn Naam Is Doof en een deel van Perry het Vogelbekdier Theme. Gallerie Terugkomende Onderdelen De "Te Jong" Regel none Ferb's Zin Wat doe je? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters the stage through a screen. Perry later bursts through a wall segment. Memorable Quotes Background Information *All of the songs choices are on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, and as such also premiered on the 2009 Radio Disney premiere almost a month prior. *The logo being used is a modified version of the logo used for the Spot the Diff and Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon. *The week leading up to the premiere has been titled "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Week". The episodes broadcast during this time will be the ones featuring the songs being voted on. *The introduction reveals Major Monogram's first name: Francis. *Candace appeares in the videos of all the top 10 songs except for I Ain't Got Rhythm. Her voice appears in eight of the ten; all except I Ain't Got Rhythm and Little Brothers. *Isabella's outfit keeps switching from her normal outfit to her Fireside Girls uniform during the Gitchee Gitchee Goo extended video. This is probably due to the fact that parts of the old video for the song was re-used in this extended version. Also, the background changes from "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Reunion Concert" to "PFT". *When Doofenshmirtz holds up his hand to indicate the "final four", his hand is initially up with all of his fingers but his thumb. When he looks at his hand, he realizes that he's only holding up three fingers, so he adds his thumb. This is lampshading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *Perry isn't in any of the clips (not including Gitchee Gitchee Goo) *This is the longest Monogram and Doofenshmirtz have been on screen. * For the Disney Channel US premiere, subtitles were shown so that the audience could sing along. This was also done during the voting period, with each song choice being shown as a separate commercial. For the Disney XD US premiere, no subtitles were displayed. A later rebroadcast on Disney Channel US did not include subtitles. *It is likely that the creators knew that Gitchee Gitchee Goo would win (or were expecting it would), since its position as the winning song is semi-crucial to the episode's plot. It is also possible that the writers were planning for or expecting Truck Drivin' Girl and/or the Perry the Platypus Theme to be in the top 10, since these songs were remotely referenced by the characters. It should be noted, however, that outside of Monogram singing along with Gitchi Gitchi Goo, none of the songs are referenced directly during the non-clip scenes. This was most likley the result of the creators animating these sequences first then spciling the music videos in later, and for the dubbing in forgien countries to be compatible with any outcome. *'Goof': For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won eighth place, Ain't Got Rhythm, has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelt as "your", making it "Your kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" *'Goof:' In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number 1 voted Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbetts are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order. Continuity * This is the second instance of Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz working together in some fashion. The first was during the 2009 Radio Disney premiere to promote the release of the Soundtrack. * Doofenshmirtz says "I don't have to! I've got a monster truck!" when making no sense like Buck Buckerson from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *Irving makes a brief cameo in the in-between segments. *Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram that he can't pull off the street lingo, a running gag in "At the Car Wash". Allusions * The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70's and 80's. * Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, "A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare." * "Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz" is a tribute to George Burns and Gracie Allie's classic sign-off. * Times Square: The background in the beginning resembles Times Square in New York City. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Thomas Sangster as Candace * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Isabella Murad as Milly * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl External links * Disney Channel US - Cliptastic Countdown site * DisneyXD - Cliptastic Countdown site As of November 15, 2009, the Disney Channel US countdown site has been forwarded into the main Phineas and Ferb site, but the Disney XD countdown site is still active. Category:Episodes Category:Major Monogram Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Events